


Reading Between The Lines

by bby_bxrnes



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers Friendship, Bucky Barnes Fluff, Bucky Barnes Knows ASL, Bucky Barnes is a Book Nerd, Deaf Reader, F/M, Library, Oblivious Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 23:08:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16942455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bby_bxrnes/pseuds/bby_bxrnes
Summary: When Bucky first meets you at his favorite bookstore, he just thinks you’re shy, since you don’t talk. But then he sees you signing to one of the workers, he realizes how much of an idiot he must have seemed like.





	Reading Between The Lines

**Author's Note:**

> I just really love Bucky Barnes. This has been a PSA.

Ever since he came back, Bucky found a strong comfort in reading. He would immerse himself in books constantly, he always had one in his hand wherever he went, even brought them with him on the quinjet to read on the way to missions. Eventually, everyone learned to not talk to him when he was reading, he was either completely dead to the world while reading, or he would give you the most “Winter Soldier”-esque glare that even intimidated Thor, the most oblivious of the Avengers. It frustrated him sometimes, that no one in the compound shared his love of books, so he often found himself in the local bookstore, seated at a table, finally able to read in peace. That’s where he met her. This story is a little ridiculous and if you ever ask Bucky about it, he’ll flush bright red and scratch the back of his neck in embarrassment. But, to tell this story properly, and further mortify Bucky, we have to start at the beginning. 

Bucky was browsing the bookstore, one rainy day in December when he first saw her. She was seated at his usual table, immersed in a book. He quickly picked a book and strode over to her, clearing his throat in an attempt to get her attention. “May I join you?” he asked, confused when she gave no indication of having heard him. “Excuse me?” he said, tapping the table. This seemed to catch her attention as she jumped and looked up at him. “May I sit?” he asked again, smiling warmly at her. She said nothing but nodded, a light smile forming on her face. He sat and opened his book, starting reading as she returned to the words in her own book. Bucky couldn’t help but watch her as she read, studying her face and how her mouth moved slightly as she read. When her eyes flicked up to meet his, he quickly looked back down at his book and pretended to read as she studied him back, eventually going back to reading her book. She left first, giving him a smile and a small wave, still no words leaving her mouth. 

The next time Bucky went to the bookstore, she was there again, still sitting at his table. He didn’t ask this time, just sat down with his newest book in hand. “Hello,” he said as soon as her eyes met his. She smiled and waved, confusing Bucky. She couldn’t even say hi? He glanced down at the book she was reading and noticed it was the book he had been reading last time. “That’s a great book, have you read it before?” he asked, watching her brows furrow for a second before she shook her head. “I won’t spoil anything for you then.” he smiled crookedly and she giggled lightly and went back to reading. Her behavior confused the hell out of Bucky, she obviously understood him and responded properly to what Bucky said, but she never said anything. She left before him again, departing in the same way she had before. The two of them continued to see each other at the bookstore and Bucky always tried to converse with her, but she always responded non-verbally, even when he asked her for her name, she had written it down and slid the piece of paper across the table to him. Y/N. The name constantly occupied his thoughts and he found himself developing a small crush on the mysterious woman, still constantly confused by her weird way of communicating. 

He eventually found himself asking Steve what to do, as he probably had more experience with people by this point. “She can obviously tell what I’m saying, but she never responds, just nods or smiles, or even writes down the answer. I don’t get it.” he was pacing while he talked, running his hands through his already messy hair. Steve thought for a moment before responding. “Maybe she’s shy. She may just feel more comfortable not responding out loud. Or she has a stutter. You should just ask her.” he said simply. “Okay, yeah, ask her, I can do that,” Bucky said, thanking Steve before he walked out of the compound and walked the few miles to the bookstore.

He looked over the shelves for another book before taking a deep breath and looking over at the table where he saw her seated. He took another moment to gather his courage, but when he started to make his way over to her, he made a shocking discovery. There she was, signing back and forth with one of his friends that worked there, Sam. His jaw dropped as everything clicked into place. She was deaf. That was why she never answered verbally. Once Sam had walked away, he made his way over to her. When she saw him, she smiled happily and waved at him. He set his book down on the table and signed, "Are you deaf?" She smiled and nodded. Bucky felt like the biggest idiot at this moment, a sense of dread filling his chest. "I am so so so sorry! I feel like such an idiot." He signed, hearing a small giggle escape her. "It’s alright, it’s a good thing I’m good at reading lips. I didn’t think you’d know ASL, that’s why I didn’t tell you". She signed back, seemingly not bothered by Bucky’s obliviousness. "I can’t apologize enough, can I make it up to you?" He asked. "What do you have in mind?" She signed back, a hopeful expression on her face. 

"Maybe I could take you out sometime? To dinner?" Bucky offered, heart, pounding in his chest. "I’d love that. May I know your name?" She asked and Bucky mentally facepalmed. "God, I’m a mess. I’m Bucky, Bucky Barnes". He introduced himself. Her face morphed into surprise as she recognized the name. "THE Bucky Barnes? Like Winter Soldier, Bucky Barnes?" She signed excitedly. "Yeah, that’s me. Is that a problem?" He asked, hoping he hadn’t deterred her. "No, not at all! You’re just different than how they make you out in the press." She reassured him. "Can I pick you up here tomorrow around 6?" He suggested, not wanting to wait to get to know her. "That sounds perfect." She replied, smiling widely still. Bucky felt relief flood through him, finally sitting down and picking up his book. The two of them read in serene silence, both thinking of their date, neither of them able to concentrate on their books. When they parted, Bucky signed a quick goodbye before daring to walk around the table and embrace her in a quick hug, which she gladly returned. He avoided touching her with his left arm though, just as he did with most people. 

The next day, his heart was racing and his flesh hand was clammy and shaking. He hadn’t remembered ever being this nervous going out with a girl. He left the compound around 5, hoping the walk to the bookstore would help calm his nerves. Along the way, he picked a daisy, thinking of how cute it would look tucked behind her ear. He arrived at the bookstore at six-o’clock precisely, taking a deep breath before entering, eyes sweeping over to where she sat, engrossed in another book. He willed his heart to stop pounding so hard, then walked over to their usual table. He knew she’s like him, completely oblivious to everything going on around her while reading, so got her attention the best way he knew how. He tapped the table a few times, knowing the vibrations would break her away from her book. She jumped slightly and looked up, her mouth curling into an excited smile when she recognized him. He silently handed her the daisy, suddenly flushed in embarrassment when she looked at him quizzically. "I saw it on the way here and it made me think of you." He explained before gently taking it from her hand and tucking it behind her ear. She blushed and looked down, her hands fidgeting in her lap. Bucky hooked a finger under her chin and tilted her face up so she would look at him. "You are extremely beautiful, Y/N. The most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen." He told her, her cheeks flushing even darker at his compliment. "Thank you, Bucky. I don’t think anyone has ever said that to me." She admitted, a shy smile on her face. Bucky felt a pang of hurt stab him in the chest at her words. No one had told her she was beautiful? He had to make sure to tell her every day he saw her now. 

"Are you ready, doll?" He signed, holding his flesh hand out to her. She nodded and took his hand, standing up. She returned her book to her bag and looked up at him, eyes filled with adoration. It took Bucky’s breath away to see the way she looked at him, it was unmistakable, her eyes were so expressive. He smiled back at her, a smile that made his eyes crinkle in the corners and his nose scrunch up slightly. They left the store arm in arm, beginning the short journey to the restaurant Bucky had decided on for their date. "I hope you don’t mind me asking, but were you born deaf?" Bucky asked after unlinking his arm from hers and turning a little so she could understand him better. "I don’t mind, Buck. Yes, I was born deaf. May I ask how you know ASL?" She asked and he faltered for a moment. "When I was with Hydra, they wouldn’t let me speak, plus I always wore a mask to avoid being recognized. They taught me ASL so I could communicate without speaking." He revealed, avoiding her eyes. She didn’t sign back, just gave him an understanding smile and linked her pinky with his. He looked up quickly at her, then down at their joined hands, a warmth spreading through his chest at the small gesture. The two continued to walk in silence the rest of the way there. They arrived at the small restaurant, Bucky opening the door for Y/N, making her sign ‘thank you’ with a small smile. 

“Reservation for Barnes,” he said to the host, right hand resting on the small of Y/N’s back in order to keep contact with her. A waiter then walked over and led them to their seat, making small talk with Bucky as they walked. "I hope this is okay. I know it can be a bit uncomfortable in public sometimes. Bucky signed as soon as they were seated." "It’s perfect, Bucky. I hope you don’t mind ordering for me?" She said, letting out a small laugh. "I don’t mind at all. I’ll translate for you too so you don’t have to read lips." He offered. "You’re the best." She signed, a small sigh escaping her. He just blushed slightly at her compliment. The waiter came back a few minutes later, asking about drinks. “I’ll have a water.” Bucky said, turning his attention to Y/N, about to ask her what she’d like to drink when the waiter beat him to it. “And for you, ma’am?” he asked, making her shift uncomfortably and look at Bucky. “She’s deaf.” Bucky deadpanned, watching the horror spread across the young man’s face. “I’m so sorry! Can you tell her I’m sorry?” he asked Bucky. "He apologizes. He didn’t realize you’re deaf. What do you want to drink, doll?" Bucky signed, seeing her lips turn up into a smile. "Tell him it’s okay. I would like a water, please." She signed back, smiling up at the waiter, letting him know she wasn’t offended. “She says it’s alright, and she’d like a water as well,” Bucky said, the waiter, Carter, Bucky read on his nametag, nodding and smiling apologetically at Y/N again and walk away. 

Bucky and Y/N conversed while they waited for drinks, eventually falling into a comfortable silence. When Carter returned to take their food orders, he was very polite, even specifically addressed Y/N when asking her questions instead of always looking to Bucky, which Y/N expressed that she was grateful for. "I hate when people talk only to my translator as if I’m not even there." She had said, thanking the waiter who seemed to understand the sign, smiling brightly. While they waited for their food, Bucky fidgeted with the glove on his left hand, watching as her eyes examined the glove. "Why do you wear that?" She asked, nodding at his hand. "Don’t like the attention it brings. It makes people uncomfortable." He said, rubbing over the smooth leather. "Are you ashamed of your arm?" She asked, brows furrowing. Bucky nods slightly and looks down. He looks up again as he feels the pressure of her hand being laid over his left hand and he flinches, seeing her delicate hand laid over his. 

"Bucky, don’t be ashamed of it. It’s a part of you, but it’s nothing to be ashamed of. When I was little, I was ashamed of my disability because it made me different. It made life hard and it brought some hard times, but I learned to accept that it’s a part of me. Never be ashamed of any part of you, even your past." She says, reluctantly removing her hand from its place over his. Bucky feels tears sting at his eyes, making him blink rapidly, wiping roughly at a stray tear that escaped. "May I?" She signs before reaching for his gloved hand again and gently tugging at the leather. Bucky nods hesitantly, eyes locked on the table as she removed the offending leather. He hears a small gasp escape her parted lips and he looked up to see her face contorted in curiosity. He distantly feels her fingers dancing over the metal plates, the updated pressure sensors allowing him some semblance of touch. He keeps still, allowing her to explore his hand, even letting her move his fingers around. When she finally meets his eyes, he can see the absolute wonder on her face. "This is nothing to be ashamed of, Bucky. It is beautiful and complicated, and I think it’s wonderful." She tells him, making him let out a watery laugh. 

"You’re too good for me, doll." He signs, noticing a lot more people watching now that the light was catching on the shiny metal. "Lies." She says simply before the waiter comes with their food. While they eat, they sneak glances at each other, feeling like two giddy teenagers in love, smiling to themselves when they get caught. When they finish dining, Bucky quickly swipes up the bill, wiggling his eyebrows at her when she lets out an unconscious noise of protest. He finishes paying and offers his arm to her, making her smile and loop her arm around his. They leave the restaurant and Bucky walks her back to her house, scratching his neck awkwardly when they reach her door. She can see the question swimming in his eyes, so she leans up on her tiptoes and presses a soft kiss to Bucky’s lips. Bucky grasps her hips gently and presses his lips back against hers, her arms winding around his neck. When they pull apart, they just looked into each other’s eyes for a moment. Bucky reluctantly unwinds his arms from her but presses another kiss to her forehead to make up for it. "I had a wonderful time tonight, Y/N. I really like you, I have since I first laid eyes on you. I was hoping you’d do me the honor of being my girl?" He asks, watching her face light up as she realizes what he was saying. "I’d love to Bucky." She can't stop smiling, looking down at her feet shyly. "I’ll see you soon, doll." He signs. "Text me when you get back, yeah?" She asks, handing him a little slip of paper with her number on it. "I will." Bucky leaves with a quick kiss, waiting to make sure she was safely inside before turning and starting on his way home. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Bucky, are you sure they’re gonna like me?" She signs, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth. Bucky sighs and huffs a small laugh. "Doll, they’re going to absolutely adore you." He reassures her. The two have been dating 2 months now, and Bucky wants to finally introduce her to the team. "Okay, I’m ready." She breathes out a deep sigh. Bucky smiles widely and finally opens the door to the compound for her. The two of them had been standing outside for half an hour, Y/N freezing like a deer in the headlights when they reached the steel doors. It took a little bit of convincing, but she was finally ready. Bucky leads her through the halls to the common room where Bucky had told the team to wait, a reassuring hand resting on the small of her back. The team looks over all at once when they hear the footsteps approaching. “Guys, this is my girlfriend, Y/N.” Bucky says, signing as well so Y/N can tell what he was saying. Everyone waves, Y/N’s face flushed with the amount of attention that's on her. Bucky introduces her to each of the members individually, then leads her to sit on one of the couches with him. “So, Y/N, how did you and Barnes meet?” Natasha asks, Y/N’s eyes flicking to Bucky as he translates, blushing slightly at the memory of their meeting. "We met at our favorite bookstore." She signs, Bucky translating. 

Steve shoots Bucky a knowing look when both of them leave out the crucial detail that when they had first met, Bucky didn’t realize she was deaf. “Hey, didn’t you-” Steve begins, making Bucky’s eyes widen as he realizes what his best friend was about to reveal. “Watch it, punk.” Bucky threatens, still constantly signing so Y/N could keep up with the conversation even if she could read lips. She giggles and buries her face in Bucky’s neck as she too realizes where Steve was going. “No, I wanna hear this,” Tony smirks, Bucky grumbling at the shit eating grin Steve gives him. “Get this-” Steve starts again. “Steve,” Bucky warns again. “When he first met her-” Steve ignores Bucky’s threats. “He didn’t realize she was deaf! He talked to her all the time, but never put it together that she was deaf.” by this point Steve's wheezing in laughter, even Y/N is giggling quietly at the mortified look on Bucky's face. “Way to read between the lines, Buck.” Steve teases. “That’s it,” Bucky growls, lunging across the living room to pull Steve into a headlock, the entire living room bursting out in laughter as the two super soldiers grapple on the ground. Bucky ends up winning, getting Steve to tap out after putting him in a submission hold, then finally returning to the couch next to his girlfriend, the most adoring look on her face, even after watching him roughhouse with his best friend. "I love you." She signs, catching Bucky off guard. A broad smile breaks out on his face. "I love you too, doll. So much." She smiles back at him, wrapping her arms around his broad shoulders and hiding her face in his neck. Bucky wraps his arms around her, his gaze falling on his metal arm. Maybe both of them aren't conventionally perfect, but they love each other, and that’s all that matters.


End file.
